Black out
by Ch0k-naT
Summary: Strange things happen when you’re extremely bored.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch0kNaT: hello everybody! Wahaha, I still haven't finalized the sequel to _Goodnight_, but I do have this new 2 chapter one-shot …the heck? Two chapter one-shot?!..wait, it's called a two-shot right?...fine two-shot, but it doesn't sound right…bleh,whatever…I hope you guys enjoy it. Honestly I don't like it as much as my first one but what the hey, i enjoyed this one too.**

**Okay, here goes…**

_**Black Out**_

_Strange things happen when you're extremely bored._

_Normal days turn extraordinary when you're extremely bored _

It was a normal day for Cloud Strife. Today he woke up at the sound of the alarm clock, just like any other day. Today he ate breakfast with his _family_, just like any other day. He waved goodbye, rode his fenrir and delivered the packages, just like any other day. Now, he's headed back home, just like he did yesterday and the day before.

Four months have already passed since the fall of Sephiroth and the curing of Geostigma. Midgar is starting to look better. The sickness left no more trail and everything was peaceful, no more sleepless nights, no more pain.

Just like Midgar the members of Avalanche have also settled down. Cid is getting married in a few months and is now working on improvements for his beloved airship, Shera.

Yuffie's back in Wutai probably looking for more materia.

Vincent, who is phoneless no more, is still wandering around, but I guess, just like Cloud he has found coolness.

Still in his old "oil job", Barret casually drops by Seventh heaven every week or so to check on his little Marlene.

Tifa, she's still the same,still there with her _family_. Still there taking care of the bar, taking care of Marlene,taking care of Denzel and of course taking care of Cloud.

Cloud…Cloud was still, Cloud, but like he said he feels much lighter. He's much better now, he already smiles. Actually, his life is almost perfect, he is forgiven, he beat his enemy, he lives with his family, and he is happy with his job. All he's missing is Tifa Lockheart. Yes, she is there but Cloud needed her to be something more than just a support system. He's loved Tifa ever since; he also didn't have the guts to tell ever since. Unbelievable huh? THE Cloud Strife, the man who has gone through extraordinary adventures couldn't get through this one simple thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch0kNat: okay here's teh second part of the 2 chapter one shot…errr…two shot…**

_**Black out**_

_Strange things happen when you're extremely bored._

_Normal days turn extraordinary when you're extremely bored _

_Damn, why can I not tell her? The pain that shoots through me whenever I see her becomes more hurtful each day…_

Cloud shook his head to get his thoughts away from the raven haired beauty. He speeded up his fenrir; he didn't want to be late for dinner again.

Back in the bar, a slender young lady was preparing for dinner, it was a normal day for her too. She woke up at the sound of the alarm clock, just like any other day. She waved goodbye to Cloud as he went off for his job, just like any other day. And now she's cooking dinner just like she did yesterday and the day before.

_Hmm, I wonder what time Cloud is getting home…_

Tifa thought of her childhood friend while tossing the salad then, this was a habit she never broke : Daydreaming

…_Bzzzk_.. the power went out. The outside suddenly went dim and everything went quiet. The cheers from the neighboring bars stopped. The thundering noises from the machines, the hammering thuds, the bloating sound of the pumps, they all remained silent. Even the arguing couple from two streets away came to a halt and even the playing children from outside became quiet. Silence like this can rarely be experienced in such a busy place like Midgar.

Silence.Over. "TIIIFFFAAA" a high pitched shrill was heard from upstairs. The young lady gave a worried yet amused sigh. She smirked _I new I'd have to deal with Marlene and Denzel, they hate blackouts…_

_-------_

9:22, Cloud bike roared through the now dark and silent streets of Midgar. The road was quiet. No one was outside; just the sound of the engine filled the air. Soon, the dust clouds from the storming fenrir came to a stop as it's driver halted in front of the doors of Seventh Heaven. The man riding the bike dismounted his vehicle and walked to the entrance, you could hear the floor creak with each step. Again, this was something you would rarely hear in a place like Midgar.

He opened the doors of the bar and his eyes scanned the space, no electric lights, but several candles and lamps were lit and they were enough to illuminate the whole place. He looked around once more and his view went to the bar counter, the blond frowned as he saw a dish for one on top of it…

_I'm late_

Cloud walked across the checkered floor sulkily. He walked like a dissatisfied kid, he didn't want to eat all alone nor did he want to disappoint the kids and Tifa. He sat down the stool and looked at the food. Though extremely disappointed, Cloud took the piece of meat to his mouth. The flavors of the food tickled his taste buds, it was perfectly seasoned, and it had the right amount of sweet salty, sour and spice. The feeling disappointment was soon replaced by approval, he loved Tifa's cooking. He took few more bites, then he sensed someone come down stairs, so he turned his face to the entrance which connected the bar and main house. Tifa was there. The candle light brightened up the side of her face; the yellow streaks of light made her look so beautiful. It complemented her whine colored eyes. And the light made her face look like porcelain. Her secret lover stared at her with amazement…

_She's stunning_

The warrior's daydream was interrupted when he heard the maiden speak

"Don't worry Cloud, you weren't late, it's just that the kids get cranky when there's no electricity, so I made them go to bed early, just like last time, remember?" Silence came, neither said a word "Oh, you weren't here last time" Tifa whispered, her voice was so faint, he almost didn't hear it, but the words pierced him…

_You weren't here last time…_

Cloud felt guilty upon hearing those words. He wanted to be there, to watch over them.

_I don't deserve to be here; look I wasn't even here when they needed me_

Tifa, sensing the sudden guilt he had spoke "I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"No it's okay" he replied as Tifa sat on the other bar stool beside him. She put her elbows up and cupped her face with her hands, and then she watched Cloud. On the other hand Cloud blinked and stared back blankly at her. She just smiled

"You know, I miss the moments we have around the bonfire, you know..Yuffie would tell jokes…Barret would tell stories with Cid.." she said as the memories raced back to her mind. Yes, even in chaotic times they would find some time to have even just a little fun.

Cloud just nodded and continued eating. Silence filled the room once more. After about a few minutes Cloud heard Tifa blowing something, he turned to her again ,she was blowing the lock of hair which went to her face. It went up but went back down. Blow. Up. Down. Blow. Up. Down. Blow. Up. Down. Blow. Up. Down. Blow. Up. Down. This went on until Cloud grabbed the lock and tucked it under her ear. Tifa turned to Cloud and looked at him with embarrassed eyes

"Sorry, had had nothing better to do" Tifa said as she felt her cheeks grow hot from awkwardness

Again Cloud didn't speak and just shook his head amusingly.

"I never thought I'd say this but it's kind of boring around here, ne?" Tifa started a conversation for a second time

"Don't you like the peace?"

_Peace_

Tifa's mood suddenly changed and the maiden looked thoughtfully at him

"Are we really at peace Cloud?"

Cloud didn't know how to respond; of course they were at peace. Sephiroth was gone, he has forgiven himself and Geostigma was cured. What else could the question mean? Then it hit him, he wasn't at peace...a secret was still locked up in his heart and it still haunts him up to now, he still SECRETLY loved her..

"Tifa…"

"Nevermind..i'm sorry" regretting what she had just said, Tifa stood up and went to the living room.

The young lady sat in one of the lounge chairs as she watched the flame from the candle dance around. She was soon distracted as she felt Cloud sit down the chair beside her. Both were present in the room but no one spoke.

Time passed and neither made a sound. A few more minutes and Tifa stood up, she looked at Cloud, she moved closer to him since the lights were so dim that she couldn't see his features clearly. She tucked her lips as she saw beads of sweat on his forehead. It was hot tonight; the power was off so no cooling device worked. She immediately got a fan and fanned her secret love and lover. She watched him sleep, and as every second passed she fell in love more and more. A few more moments passed and her face moved closer to his. She kissed him. It was a quick one and she even mentally slapped herself for doing it

_What got into me_?

She stood up and immediately went to her room. See, strange things happen when people get bored.

The next day the electricity was still not back. Luckily, Cloud decided not to take any deliveries so he stayed home to "entertain" the kids. Yes, their hero stayed at home, and no complains were heard of. The rest of the day went on and Tifa's "sin" was still kept secret. Yes, awkward moments came to Tifa but she was Cloud wasn't aware of anything.

The children were upstairs later that evening, it left the two lovers to themselves. Tifa was preparing a meal while Cloud rested in the living room.

Cloud went to help her ad she became tense moving near Cloud

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked

"Uh, yea, I'm fine" Tifa answered with shifty eyes, she couldn't look directly at him

"Okay if that's what you say.." Cloud remarked, he walked out again and went to the living room. As he reach the door frame he stopped and spoke "Thanks for fanning me last night" He continued walking away

_Clank…_ Tifa dropped the pans. Cloud smirked

Oh crap.

**Ch0kNaT: hehe…hope you guys liked that, though it sucks..sorry for all the errors and the oc-ness and the lousiness of the story ..**

**Please read and review. I really appreciate them  ..feel free to criticize my criticism worthy fic**


End file.
